


Life in Colour

by TheQuickStop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuickStop/pseuds/TheQuickStop
Summary: Life for Ryan had always consisted of three colours; black, white and red.Until he met Gavin.





	Life in Colour

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this site and I'm pretty proud of it if I'm honest! Please leave comments and tell me what you think. I'm also really sorry for the ending it broke my heart to write.

Life for Ryan had always consisted of three colours; black, white and red. He didn’t see the rich green of the grass or the pale blue sky, living in a big city that was full of pollution would do that to you but there were always the times he had to travel for a job and while he drove along the winding roads he saw nothing but black and white. Coming from a small town in Georgia you’d think that he would’ve appreciated bright yellows of fields but alas, Ryan had never thought much of them. Black and white with various shades of grey narrated his life until he was 18 years old when he began his journey to the criminal underworld of Los Santos. He was young, dumb and money hungry, wanting nothing more than to make enough to provide for himself as well as having a little fun while he did so. Georgia had prepared him with the skills to wield a knife properly and efficiently and when he reached Los Santos he found it a little too easy to become equipped to handling firearms.

He started with small jobs; robbing convenient stores and various muggings of the wealthy residents of Los Santos. It wasn’t until he reached the ripe age of 22 that Ryan killed for the first time. A convenient store run that was supposed to be simple went awry when the clerk pulled a gun on Ryan and he reacted the only way he thought to; he shot the man square in the head. He stood above the body and watched the blood form a pool around the man’s head and that’s when he saw it. Ryan finally saw another colour besides the dull shades of grey and basic tones of black and white, a deep crimson filled his life. Red quickly became Ryan’s favourite colour and he sought it out where ever he could see the scarlet coloured liquid flow from bodies.

Ryan’s rise to fame started quickly after he discovered his love for the colour red. Rumours started to fly that all told tales of a young criminal who was insane, a man who made people spill their darkest secrets just by looking at them and then tortured them ruthlessly just to send a message. Ryan knew that he a complete different person that what he was when he left Georgia years ago and decided that in order to complete his transformation, he had to change his look. His blonde hair was dyed a deep black, void of any colour apart from the deep charcoal and he grew it out; long enough so it came past his shoulders but Ryan would always tie it up so it didn’t get in the way of his escapades. The skull mask came next; yet again it was black, Ryan’s staple colour since all his clothes were black, aside from the occasional white t-shirt. It effectively covered his face which he was glad for and also created an image for him. Everyone on the streets of Los Santos knew who the Black Skull was and they made sure to stay out of his way.

The facepaint was something Ryan wasn’t sure of; it was a tad dramatic but his history in theatre had made him that way. Greasy black rings around his eyes that were visible through the holes in the mask, white mixed with the black patterning in some areas, creating a soft smudge of grey and he accented it with crimson; a complete contrast to the dull colours. He became known as the Vagabond and became a gun for hire; his love for murder and the colour of blood being his driving incentive.  


Gavin Free was something that Ryan hadn’t expected. The first time he met him was when he took a job for the criminal mastermind known as Ramsey and had been directed to the hacker’s room in order to retrieve information on the job.

And when Ryan opened the door he was almost floored by the sudden amount of colour that flooded into his life.  


He now saw the vibrant viridian green in Gavin’s eyes that he’d never been able to see when he passed by a park. He noticed the hazel mixing with the green and Ryan had to clear his throat when he noticed the scared look in Gavin’s breath taking eyes. Ryan didn’t even think; he pulled the mask from his head, hoping that it would alleviate some of Gavin’s fear and to his delight, it did. Green was also the colour of Ryan’s jealousy and possessiveness when it came to Gavin. It flowed through his veins as he watched another member of the crew embrace Gavin and then proceed to throw him on the floor and wrestle with him. Ryan hated it; the sight of someone else with their hands all over Gavin made him want to shoot the guy right there and then. It stunned Ryan how much it affected him after only knowing Gavin for less than a day.

Gold was the colour of Gavin’s skin and the gaudy jewellery that clung to every inch of available tanned skin. Ryan marvelled at the little flecks of gold that lined Gavin’s eyelid and traced the various rings, chains and watches that Gavin seemed to collect on his body. But Gavin wasn’t just dressed in gold; he was golden. Ryan thought he was some sort of angel with a heavenly glow around the boy. Ryan took to calling him ‘Golden Boy’ when he officially joined the crew and it stuck; it became Gavin’s name just as the Vagabond had taken over Ryan’s life. It contrasted beautifully with the platinum blonde hair that was obviously dyed but was just so Gavin that Ryan was glad he had dyed his own hair; knowing that Gavin was the only blonde he ever wanted in his life.

Blue came next, the navy of Gavin’s designer shirts that lay discarded on the floor as Ryan carried him to bed, the way that Gavin described Ryan’s piercing eyes as they lay together, legs entwined under the covers and hands drawing aimless circles over each other’s skin. Ryan became familiar with how colours didn’t always mean good things; the depressing midnight blue that dimmed Gavin’s usual golden aura made Ryan sad too. He wanted nothing more than to see his Golden Boy so heavenly again and he knew how selfish it was but the truth was, Gavin was still beautiful even though he was surrounded by such darkness. Ryan did everything in his power to make the blue go away and thankfully, one night it did and Gavin was back to being Ryan’s angel and Ryan felt so safe, which is something Ryan has never felt before in his life but when Gavin held him close to his chest he just knew.

Red was still a very prominent colour in Ryan’s life even though it had been somewhat overshadowed since the arrival of Gavin. But one night when Gavin came home, drenched in Ryan’s favourite crimson colour, that certainly didn’t belong to him, he knew that red also meant another thing to Ryan. It meant love. And that night Ryan helped Gavin wash all the blood off his face and asked him what happened and felt giddy when Gavin described what he had done to the man who called him a ‘pretentious rich bitch who the Vagabond wouldn’t miss when he killed Gavin’, and Ryan didn’t even think, just like when he showed Gavin his real face, Ryan told Gavin the meaning of the colour red in his life and how much he loved Gavin.

And then Gavin got shot. And Ryan realised that he didn’t love the colour red as much when it was pouring out of Gavin and pooling around his lifeless body in the middle of the street. Ryan thought that when Gavin was gone that all the colours would fade and he would return to his life of black and white and red but it was so much worse. Because wherever Ryan went he saw colours that reminded him of Gavin and he was filled with such sadness that he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.  
The world left reminders of Gavin everywhere Ryan went; a golden watch on one of his victims that he would usually pocket and give to Gavin later when they were alone with each other. Emerald green patches of grass that were uncommon in Los Santos where he and Gavin would often visit on their day off or late at night when Gavin was bored. The ocean that shone so brightly, just like Ryan’s eyes did when he was with Gavin. The ocean where they kissed for the first time after a heist getaway on some jet skis and Ryan felt so breathless, and it wasn’t because he’d been underwater for so long before he reached the surface.

Ryan was convinced that the colours would fade soon, he hoped they would. Because the truth is, Ryan loved his life in colour when he could share it with Gavin, but seeing all these colours just isn’t the same without the man who showed you them in the first place.


End file.
